


Half-Way There

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Fluff Starters [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Prompt:"You are very endearing when you are half-asleep."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fluff Starters [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Half-Way There

Harry was up late. It was nothing new as he had spent all eighteen years of his life so far in a restless sleep. But tonight, he wasn't thinking about dark overlords or dead friends. Tonight, he was thinking about the blonde in his bed. 

He and Draco Malfoy had become surprisingly fast friends after the war. After only a few weeks they started dating and they were fast on their way to more. 

Tonight, Draco had climbed into his bed while he was still asleep, probably woken by a nightmare. He had been woken up by the tight grip on his waist and the smell of vanilla in his nose. The messy blonde strands were spread over his chest and his legs were tangled with Draco's. 

"You're thinking too loud." A smile spread over soft lips and Harry felt himself relax. He hadn't even realized he was so tense. 

"Sorry." Harry answered. Bright blue eyes looked up to him in amusement. 

"Did I wake you?" Draco asked. 

"Yeah but it's okay. You are very endearing when you are half asleep." Harry grinned, squeezing Draco in an effort to pull him closer. 

"I prefer you before you wake up. Gives me some peace and quiet." Draco joked, despite the blush that had spread across his cheeks. 

"How's this for peace and quiet?" Harry leaned down and kissed him, running his tongue over Draco's bottom lip teasingly. 

"I suppose you make a good point. But I also think we should get to sleep before class tomorrow. McGonagall will kill us if we're late again." Draco smirked, remembering why they were late last time. 

"I wouldn't mind." Harry snickered. 

Draco tried his best but they were still late the next morning. They missed class entirely.


End file.
